


Elfen Lied X Reader - A Different Start A New Story

by orphan_account



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Also on my deviant art!, First work - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at making summaries) You were there queen. The start of it all the virus. This is the story of you life after finding out what you truly were. A Diclonius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So hi guys you can all leave your flames in the comments if you want :D so yeah! Enjoy! If you haven't see Elfen Lied I suggest you do. But you should watch all episodes before judging the anime or just look up the plot. :P

Your P.O.V.  
You were forcefully shoved inside the building that you must call home from now on.  
"The orphanage." You muttered to yourself.  
{Flashback do to Kouta magic~}  
"(Name)!" your dad shouted.  
"Y-yes daddy?" you said.  
"Get dressed we are going somewhere" he said obviously mad.  
"Ok daddy." you said quickly not wanting to be hit. Your daddy was a scary man who would hit you because you were different. He was disgusted by you and blamed your mommy`s death on you. You hated him. You wished he would go away.  
You quickly finished getting dressed pulling a soft beanie over you head. The beanie was (f/c) it was your favorite. You walked down stairs to greet your father but you were greeted with a slap. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the house.  
You held your cheek eyes wide open in shock. You fell to the floor. You looked up at your father your (e/c) orbs filing with tears.  
"B-but d-daddy? W-wh-" You were cut off as he pulled you up by your (h/c) hair.  
"TRY TO GO FASTER NEXT TIME!!!!" He shouted in your face. Tears fell from your eyes.  
"D-daddy-" You were cut off again when he yanked your hair and slapped you. More warm salty tears poured down your face.  
"SHUT UP!! IF I DID A BETTER JOB OF TRYING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAVE LIVED!!" He shouted and dropped you by the ground. Tears pooled from your eyes and hit the stone cold floor.  
"Now get. In. The. Car." He said as he took a swig of beer and started to smoke. You coughed, grabbed your beanie , and headed out the door into your car.   
{Time skip of car driving stuff :P}  
You finally reached a white building. You and your daddy went inside. You went to the reception desk with your dad. In the car you had cleaned your self up and put on make up to cover your bruises and scars.  
"You must be Mr.(l/n) and (Name)." A lady said.  
"Yes we are." Your dad said. Handing over his ID. She soon returned it.  
"(Name) say goodbye to your daddy and then come to the back." She said swiftly walking behind the counter through a door.  
"Goodbye Daddy." You said.  
"Bye brat" He said. A man came out and handed him money. He then left.  
You walked to the back where the lady was.   
{End of flash back}  
They said you needed to be sent here for some reason. You over heard them talking about a test. You rubbed your arm where you were shoved by the staff. You adjusted your beanie. You went up to your small room put your stuff away then walked down stairs ready to face the other children you were scared being the 5 year old you were. You pushed open the door and...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE COUNTINUED....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Meeting Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one :P

You nervously pushed open the door. You were quite surprised when saw so many children and heard their screams and laughter.   
"They're so stupid...." you thought grimacing as you saw a girls hair get pulled roughly.  
Suddenly you stopped you saw a girl sitting by herself she was different. She was like you. Her pink hair also looked beautiful because of unatural color and style. She saw you starring and glared at you. You walked over to her to apologise when a boy stopped you.  
"Hey there tuts." You heard the stupid large tacky weird boy say. (wtf...? Also im sorry I just really hate Tomoo)  
"Um excuse me please move." you said. Trying to push past him in a irritated manor.  
"Now what do we have here he said as he pulled off your favorite beanie and started laughing.  
Your horns had been exposed. No NO NO!! This was bad they couldn't know!  
"Freak!! Go join the bull over there she is a freak too! Freaks belong together." He shouted with his friends as he threw your favorite beanie at the girl pushed you to the floor and kicked you to the other table the pain was unbearable. They laughed at you it hurt. Suddenly you heard a voice someone had rescued you from the hell that was quickly forming.   
"Leave her alone!" The girl that they were talking about said as she picked you up and ran outside as quickly as her little legs could. You coughed up a little blood and slipped into darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wake up! Wake Up!!!!!" You heard as someone shook you. It was the girl. She sighed as your eyes fluttered open.  
"Thank god you woke up I was getting scared I'm Kaede." She stated you smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Becoming Sisters

Kaede you thought.   
"Thats a nice name..." you say while coughing. You sat up and glanced around. You were outside in what looked to be a wooded area. You had blacked out apparently it felt like you hadnt seen this place and this girl in ages. You were suddenly startled when the girl snapped her fingers in front of your face to "wake you up".  
"Hey...whats your name?" She said softly.  
"My name is..(Y/N)" you said smiling softly. Maybe you had finally made a friend.  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
You remembered. All the times those kids had beaten you. For being different. Your own father hated you. No one loves you except this fell Diclonius you are alone. These disgusting people hurt you and you will make them pay.  
~~~  
You stumbled a bit from the rush of thoughts and standing for the first time in hours. 'No thats not right' you think and you regain your balance. What just happened suddenly hit you. Those boys. How dare they?! You snarled. But then questioned yourself. 'Why? why am I being so rude...this isnt me!'  
You held your head and massaged your temples.  
You looked around and saw the girl had gone over to some bushes and was tending to something. You looked over her shoulder and saw an adorable black puppy thats fur was all messed up.   
"Dont tell anyone okay?" She said pulling the dog into her arms."He's my only friend...well was until you and Yuka! (there was no official name given for her) She knows about the puppy too."   
You smiled and put your hand in front of the puppy they sniffed and then licked your hand. You continued to pet the puppy and it yapped.   
"Does he have a name?" You said smiling as you played with the puppy.  
"Yes I named him Goku (he does actually not have a name :P I just gave him one) I heard the other kids talking about a strong warrior named that. Goku apparently eats a lot too and so does the puppy considering he eats all my dinner!" She said hautly looking at the puppy.  
You laughed at this and smiled. "I like that names its nice. You wont be giving to much of your food because I plan to help him out too!"   
"Really? T-thank you...you're so nice even though I just met you..." She said blushing.  
"Well we are the same! Almost sisters!" you said pointing to your horns and dark pink hair (almost red :P but you can replace this if you want with your natural hair color) She smiled then laughed.   
"Yeah sisters!" You hugged eachother with the puppy squished in the middle.  
In that single moment a bond was formed.  
~~~  
You had been at the orphanage for a few weeks now and you were starting to get a hang of the life here sure there were bullies but you didnt care. Your kindness even allowed you and Kaede to make some human friends not that many but some. One of your new friends returned your lost beanie you smiled as you remembered that moment it filled you with determination. You were walking through the halls when you heard someone behind you. You turned to face the person but gasped as a vase was brought down on your head.  
~~~  
When you awoke you could feel your arms being restrained by 2 boys. You glanced around still a little stunned to see Kaede being restrained as well and the largest uglist boy held Goku. A girl stood in the doorway hands covering her face with a smile on her lips. It was Yuka you had met the girl before and knew something was up. Kaede told you that she knew of the puppy. It was all her fault. You looked at Kaede and saw she was staring at you in a scared way.  
"I didnt know the puppy would be hurt please forgive me!" She shouted the smile growing wider.  
You saw the biggest boy hold the puppy down and raise the vase that had hit you up high. Everything froze you could see Kaede's eyes widen. Your eyes darken as you screamed. The boys around you were stomping you but were suddenly thrown off. The biggest boy turned and looked at you. He smirked and threw the vase at the puppy you could hear Goku yelp and whimper. 'HOW DARE HE?!' the voice inside your head screamed. 'KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM!!!!!' it screamed once more. You looked over to Kaede and right as you did the 2 boys holding her were thrown to the side roughly wood cracking be neath them. Kaede fell the floor then got up laughing madly. You looked at the large boy in front of you he screamed but you took a step back.  
"Kaede." You said deeply your eyes flashing red. "Yes my queen" She said giddly. "Finish him." you finished as you picked up Goku and walked out of the room killing any child in your way.  
"My pleasure." You heard Kaede say before a scream and sloshing.  
After that you Kaede left the orphanage.


End file.
